This proposal is for support of an international conference on the chemistry and biology of mechanisms involved in the formation of mineralized tissues. The converence will assemble a group of noted scientists and conduct a four and one-half day program of presentations and discussions. The general topic areas of mineralized tissues to be covered are (1) cellular, molecular and developmental biology, (2) organic matrices, (3) initiation and regulation of mineralization and (4) physiological and clinical aspects. A relatively large number of presentations will center on the nature and biosynthesis of the organic matrix components of mineralized tissues, since a great deal of new information is evolving in this area. One scientific session, early in the meeting will be devoted to poster presentations. Another session later in the week will involve a free exchange of ideas on the manner by which mineralization is initiated, again focusing on the possible role of matrix components. The scientific program has been designed to provide ample time for discussion and for presentation of recent data. This format should provide an excellent opportunity for scientific interchange between scientists of different disciplines and for critical discussions of current questions and hypotheses. The conference site, a resort area on the Gulf of Mexico, was chosen because it is remote and yet offers modern attractive facilities.